Transplant
by AkiraiFani
Summary: Salju itu turun di awal Januari. Salju yang membawa Lay pergi, juga salju yang membawa Lay kembali. My first Fanfic at EXO fandom. KRAY! Enjoy.


Title: **Transplant**

Author: **Akirai Fani**

Rated: PG

Chapter: Oneshot

Genre: Drama | Romance

Pair: KrisxLay | Krispy Lay's *kunyah Yixing*

Fandom: EXO

Disclaimer: Ceritanya punya saya, dan para chara yang ada di dalam FF ini bukan punya saya! I own this story line! So don't dare to claim this abal-fic as yours! Berani plagiat, bisulan diketek seumur idup DX *bah..*

Warning: Boys Love alias MxM. Bukan Yaoi XD

A/n: oke! Ini remake pair! Sebelumnya ff ini pernah di post di fandom vikei, hehe. Aku bikin jadi KrAy karna punya hutang sama Near =w=)a hehe. I ship KrAy, by the way XD!

Saa~ Enjoy aja deh :3

**/==**==\**

"Dokter! Lay ditemukan!"

Pintu terbuka, menampakan sosok semampai suster muda dengan nafasnya yang tidak teratur. Didepannya seorang dokter muda lain berdiri dan menghampirinya. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya si dokter itu sambil berlari kecil menyamai langkah rekannya.

"Sebaiknya Anda yang memastikannya sendiri,"

Kris, nama si dokter itu. Kentara sekali kalau seseorang yang disebut Lay tadi adalah orang penting untuknya. Dari cara ia berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit saja sudah terlihat kalau keadaan pria bernama Lay itu adalah salah satu prioritasnya.

Begitu sampai di salah satu ruangan VVIP yang tertutup, Kris buru-buru masuk sehingga sebagian orang berseragam putih didalam ruangan ini sedikit terlonjak.

"Lay?" Kris melangkah menuju ranjang dimana orang yang dipanggilnya itu berbaring disana. Lay; Ia tersenyum begitu onyx Kris beradu pandang dengan hazelnya.

"Hai. Lama tidak bertemu, Kris." Manik-manik mata nya bergerak gusar, sepertinya Lay masih bingung kenapa dia ada disini. Kenapa dia dikelilingi beberapa suster dan kenapa ada slang infus yang tertancap ditangannya. Padahal dia merasa baik-baik saja. "Kapan aku dibawa kesini?"

Oh, Lay.. Kris menahan nafasnya, tiba-tiba dadanya begitu penuh dengan berbagai macam emosi. Rasanya jadi sesak. "Bisa kalian tinggalkan aku?" ujarnya pendek.

suster-suster tadi mengangguk patuh dan meninggalkan Kris bersama Lay didalam. Begitu pintu ditutup Kris masih memandangi Lay dengan tatapan yang kosong. Sebenarnya bukan kosong juga, dia hanya terlalu fokus menjadikan Lay sebagai satu-satunya objek yang ingin ia lihat sampai-sampai bibirnya ikut membisu.

"Ng?" Lay bersandar diranjang, dia mengangkat telapak tangannya dan mengibas-ngibaskannya didepan Kris. "Hey? Kau kenapa, Kris?"

Kris tidak perlu menjawab, begitu mendengar suara Lay lagi dia langsung menyambar tubuh pria itu dalam rengkuhannya. Memeluknya sangat erat membuat Lay tertawa kecil. "Hey..kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Bagaimana respon mu bisa setenang itu, hah?!" nada bicara Kris sedikit meninggi, Lay sempat kaget tapi kemudian dia tersenyum lagi. "kau..kau menghilang selama hampir setahun dan setelahnya kau masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu didepanku?"

"Kris—"

"Sadar tidak sih kau hampir membuatku gila?!"

Deru nafas Kris yang cepat menghembus ke sisi leher Lay, membuat pria berambut brunette itu refleks memeluk balik Kris. Menepuk-nepuk punggung si dokter yang bergetar menahan emosi. "Shh..its ok." dan dia tersenyum begitu manis.

Kris mendengus, tidak suka Lay memperlakukannya seperti sedang menenangkan anak kecil. "Aku yang harusnya mengatakan itu padamu!" dia menggerutu sambil menahan setitik air diujung onyxnya. Lay akan memperlakukannya lebih dari ini kalau tahu dia menangis.

Tapi toh Kris juga tidak mau berlagak sok tegar. Melihat kembali Lay adalah satu-satunya hal yang ia minta dalam do'a nya. Jadi kalau sekarang Kris menangis, dia merasa itu tidak apa-apa. Tuhan mengabulkan do'anya dan butiran air matanya itu adalah sebentuk rasa terimakasih. Ini kado natal terindahnya.

Dan malam itu Kris menghabiskan waktunya diruangan ini. Bersandar pada ranjang disamping Lay setelah melepas jas putihnya. Mendengar Lay bercerita tentang natal tahun kemarin yang tidak bisa ia rasakan keindahannya. Sesekali Kris merapihkan rambut brunette Lay, sekali lagi, untuk meyakinkan kalau yang disampingnya ini benar-benar Yixing-nya. Lay yang ia sayangi dan ia jaga.

Seharusnya begitu, Kris merasa sangat tidak berguna selama setahun kebelakang. Ia gagal menjaga Lay.

Salju turun lagi diantara pekatnya malam, Kris menutup pintu setelah memastikan Lay tertidur. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya lalu berbalik. Mendapati seorang polisi yang kini berdiri didepannya. Laki-laki itu masih memakai seragam dinasnya yang gagah. Kris memberi gestur pada si polisi agar mengikutinya. Dari belakang, polisi tampan itu kembali mengunyah permen karetnya dengan tenang. Sama sekali bukan gaya seorang polisi yang seharusnya.

"Jadi, dimana kau menemukan Lay, Yeol?"

Si polisi muda itu mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kris, dia menepuk pundak sahabatnya ini sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Nanti kujelaskan, yang pasti..terjadi sesuatu hal buruk padanya selama setahun itu."

**/==**==\**

Sudah hampir seminggu sejak hari pertama Lay ditemukan Chanyeol dan rekan-rekannya. Kris belum mengetahui siapa dalang dibalik penculikan Lay selama setahun ini. Kris tidak tahu dia siapa, tapi yang jelas ini ada hubungannya dengan Kris. Bahkan dasar dari permasalahan nya berhubungan dengan dirinya sendiri. Kris yakin pelakunya adalah orang yang mengenalnya cukup dekat. Karna kalau bukan itu, mereka akan secara langsung mengambil Kris dan melakukan hal-hal yang membuat mereka puas.

Bukan malah mengambil seseorang yang jelas akan membuat Kris hancur dari dalam. Membuat Kris mati secara perlahan-lahan.

Sampai sekarang Chanyeol masih sibuk menyelidiki, penjelasan tentang tempat sahabatnya itu menemukan Lay membuat Kris kaget. Ditambah lagi kondisi tubuh Lay, sejak hari dimana Kris memeriksa tubuh Lay, dadanya semakin terasa sesak. Luka bekas jahitan diatas dada dan perutnya melintang lebih dari satu.

Kris sering bertanya tentang apa saja yang mereka lakukan pada Lay, tapi si brunette itu dengan tenang menjawab: "Aku tidak tahu. Aku selalu merasa seperti tidur panjang, Kris. Dan saat aku bangun, tubuhku rasanya ngilu." Lay tidak pernah menghilangkan segaris senyuman diakhir ucapannya. Lesung yang muncul di sisi wajahnya seolah meyakinkan Kris kalau dia baik-baik saja.

Sekarang juga begitu, Kris berlutut dibawah Lay yang duduk disisi ranjang. Dokter itu menekuni tugas paginya sambil tetap memaksa Lay untuk bicara. "Aku tidak bisa melihat mereka, mereka menutup mataku. Mereka tidak membiarkanku melihat apapun, Kris.."

Kris mengoleskan lotion pada luka jahitan terakhir didekat pusar Lay, wajah seriusnya bercampur dengan kesal karna Lay selalu berusaha untuk tutup mulut. Sementara Lay yang memperhatikannya malah tertawa. Kris mendongak, "Apa?" nada judesnya malah semakin membuat Lay geli. Tangannya meraih sisi wajah Kris lalu mencubit pipinya gemas. Lay tertawa ringan.

Kris mengancingkan kembali baju tidur Lay lalu membiarkan pria itu berjalan mendekati jendela. pagi-pagi buta begini salju sudah turun lumayan banyak. Tapi Lay merasa senang, tahun kemarin dia hanya menghabiskan natalnya disebuah kamar kecil tempatnya diculik. Kaca jendelanya gelap, Lay cuma bisa merasakan dinginnya natal saja tanpa bisa melihat kemerlap pohon cemara yang disukainya.

Butiran salju yang turun didepan matanya membuat Lay tergoda untuk membuka jendela dan menyentuh bola-bola kecil itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Tapi sebelum tangannya terjulur Kris menahannya dan kembali menutup jendela. "Cuacanya terlalu dingin, Lay. Nanti tubuhmu menggigil."

Lay merengut sambil menghembuskan nafasnya yang sedikit berasap. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia memaksakan tersenyum supaya Kris tidak sedih. Lay tidak pernah mau melihat Kris-nya murung. Itu sebabnya dia tidak pernah mau menceritakan secara detail perlakuan orang-orang yang membawanya dari Kris setahun yang lalu.

"Kris, kau masih punya pohon natal diapartemen?"

"Hm? Ada." Kris memposisikan dirinya dibelakang Lay, memeluk tubuh ramping itu dari belakang. Postur tubuhnya yang tinggi seolah menelan Lay dalam rengkuhannya yang hangat. Hembusan nafas mereka mengembun dipermukaan kaca. "Besok kita pulang, ya?"

Lay menoleh dan mendapati Kris tengah tersenyum tipis padanya. Dia kembali memerhatikan jalanan kota dari tempatnya lalu mengangguk bahagia. Kris mencium Lay sekilas dan membawanya kembali ke ranjang rumah sakit.

**/==**==\**

Kris berkutat dengan segala kertas penting hasil pemeriksaan Lay. Dari luar, mungkin Lay masih terlihat sehat, meskipun pada dua minggu pertama sejak ia 'pulang' wajahnya sangat pucat. Ia kehilangan banyak darah.

Sampai sekarang Chanyeol juga masih belum memberinya kabar pasti, hanya saja dia sudah mengantongi beberapa nama yang dibocorkan salah satu anak buah si penculik yang tertangkap oleh Chanyeol. Kris kembali menekuni lembar kertas tebal diatas meja kerjanya. Matanya selalu menyiratkan kepedihan, kekecewaan, dan rasa tidak percaya. Siapapun orang biadab dibalik semua ini, Kris tidak akan pernah memaafkannya.

Kadang Kris tidak mengerti, kenapa Lay masih bisa seceria itu, kenapa dia selalu berusaha untuk terlihat kuat dihadapannya. Kris masih ingat, dua hari yang lalu dia menemukan Lay berdiri disamping apartemennya dengan nafas yang sesak. Waktu itu, Lay mengatakan kalau sepulang dari rumah sakit dia sempat mengobrol dengan kenalan lamanya yang sedang merokok. Dan saat itu pula nafasnya terasa sesak dan dadanya sakit.

Kris melihat lagi ke screen di dinding, layar besar itu menampilkan gambar bagian dalam tubuh Lay yang Kris periksa. Wajar kalau Lay langsung merasa sakit meskipun hanya menghirup sedikit asap. Manusia normal saja masih bisa merasa sesak. Lalu..

Bagaimana dengan mereka yang hidup dengan satu bagian paru-parunya?

Dan..

Bukan sekali Kris mendapati Lay terperosok jatuh saat ia memaksakan diri membawa barang yang lumayan berat. Bukan sekali.

"Sudah kubilang jangan pernah memaksakan diri!"

"Ahaha. Aku hanya terpeleset, Kris."

Tidak. Kris tidak akan pernah tertipu dengan kata-kata penenang Lay. Mengatakan ia baik-baik saja, beralibi kalau ia terkilir dan segalanya. Kris itu seorang dokter. Dia mengerti sampai mana batas kemampuan seorang manusia yang hidup dengan hanya satu ginjal.

Setelah paru-paru..mereka juga mengambil ginjalnya.

Kris mengerti kenapa mereka membawa Lay sampai setahun lamanya. Mereka mengambil salah satu bagian dalam tubuhnya, menunggu Lay pulih, lalu mengambil yang lain lagi. Mungkin mereka menjualnya. Sungguh, siapapun yang sudah melakukan itu pantas dihukum mati. Dari awal Chanyeol sudah menjelaskan, di tempat pertama kali dia menemukan Lay terdapat banyak alat medis. Alat medis canggih.

Kris yakin salah satu dari mereka adalah dokter. Atau mungkin dalang dari semua ini adalah salah satu dokter kenalannya. Kris tidak pernah merasa punya musuh. Tapi bukankah seorang dokter yang sukses dalam usia muda bisa menjadi bahan keirian? Kris tidak tahu.

Kris mematikan komputernya, merapihkan berkasnya kedalam laci lalu menyimpan jas putihnya rapih diatas kursi. Dia pulang cepat hari ini, sedang tidak terlalu sibuk juga di rumah sakit. Ah, dia masih punya banyak waktu membawa Lay jalan-jalan.

Biarlah, biar saja Chanyeol yang mengurus semuanya. Lagipula itu juga memang sudah tugas seorang polisi sepertinya. Kris tidak akan bertindak semaunya. Kris hanya butuh akhir dari cerita ini.

**/==**==\**

Pagi berharga Kris yang hilang setahun kebelakang sudah kembali lagi. Matahari memang belum sepenuhnya naik, tapi paginya sudah begitu cerah. Sebab Kris punya mataharinya sendiri. Sejumput rambut brunette Lay yang berbaring disampingnya ia ambil. Ia hirup dan ia cium.

Kris tidak berani membangunkannya, melihat Lay tertidur seperti ini merupakan salah satu keisengan yang paling sering ia lakukan. Wajah Lay yang tertidur dua kali lebih cantik dan manis. Kris tersenyum sendiri sambil tangannya jahil masuk kedalam piyama Lay dan mengelus pelan kulit perutnya.

Senyum Kris sedikit berubah, lebih ke senyum pedih. Telapak tangannya masih bisa merasakan bekas luka Lay yang memang sulit hilang.

Satu lintangan pertama; untuk ginjal nya yang mereka ambil. Kris mengelus pipi Lay lembut dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. Satu lintangan luka lain; untuk 60% bagian hati Lay yang juga mereka rampas. Sepertinya mereka mengambil itu belum terlalu lama, mengingat hati Lay yang belum kembali tumbuh sampai 100%. Butuh waktu lebih dari 6 bulan sampai satu tahun untuk membuat nya kembali normal.

Lalu luka dekat dada; untuk sebelah bagian paru-parunya. Kris langsung memeluk Lay, bersyukur Chanyeol segera menemukannya sebelum orang-orang itu belum sempat mengambil bagian lain lagi. Bisa saja jantungnya. Kris tidak mau membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya tanpa Lay. Selamanya tanpa seorang Zhang Yixing. Setahun saja rasanya sudah menyesakkan.

Tapi.. tidak sampai situ mereka menghancurkan Kris.

Lay terbangun karna tubuhnya yang dipeluk terlalu erat. Dia bergumam pelan hingga Kris menjauh. Perlahan matanya terbuka, hanya sedetik lalu menutup lagi. Matahari sudah lumayan tinggi, cahayanya yang mengintip lewat jendela kamar membuat mata Lay kewalahan. Kris terkekeh geli sambil tangannya jahil menutup mata kanan Lay. Si brunette manis itu berhasil membuka kelopak mata kirinya, matanya biru laut. Mata yang jarang ditemui Kris di negaranya.

"Kris. Gelap.."

Dan yang terakhir ini. Kris menyingkirkan tangannya dari mata kanan Lay yang kemudian perlahan terbuka. Hazel cantik yang selalu ia kagumi ada disana. Hazel dan Saphire. Lay punya dua mata cantik itu sekarang. Tapi hanya kornea mata kanannya yang berfungsi. Saphire itu entah punya siapa. Saphire buta itu entah milik orang mana.

Mata adalah hal terakhir yang mereka curi dari tubuh Lay. Sumpah, bahkan Kris tidak pernah menerima orang yang mau mendonorkan mata saat sipendonor masih hidup. Sekalipun tidak pernah. Tapi mereka dengan tidak berperasaannya mengambil mata normal Lay dan menggantikannya dengan mata buta milik orang lain. Bahkan Kris tidak pernah memikirkan akan mendengar hal seperti ini, menukar-nukar bagian tubuh manusia sudah seperti mainan. Tidakkah mereka punya hati?

"Mana lensa mu?"

"Ng? Akhir-akhir ini mataku perih kalau pakai lensa. Aku.. Haha.. apa aku terlihat aneh ya?"

Kris mengacak- ngacak rambut Lay lalu mendekat, mencium ujung hidungnya sambil menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu biar mata kananmu yang pakai lensa."

Sebenarnya, kalau sejak awal Kris tidak memeriksa, ia tidak menyangka kalau hazel kiri Lay hanya lensa. Mereka—atau entah ini ulah Lay—menyembunyikan si saphire dibalik hazel palsu. Dan sepertinya karna keluhan Lay tadi, Kris harus terbiasa melihat malaikat cantiknya ini dengan sepasang mata biru.

"Kris?"

"Hm?"

"Ini tahun baru 'kan?"

"Kau mau minta apa, ha?"

Lay tertawa, dia memain-mainkan rambut Kris yang menggelitik wajahnya. "Aku mau salju."

"... ..."

"Ya ya ya?"

Ah, jangan memohon Lay. Kris hilang kendali melihatmu begitu. "Hh. Yes, my lord~"

**/==**==\**

Malam hari ini ramai sekali. Padahal sudah tanggal 3 Januari, tapi taman kota masih belum sepi. Tapi toh Lay malah merasa bahagia. Melihat banyak anak kecil imut yang berseliweran didepan matanya. Kris tengah sibuk memasang sepatu khusus. Rencana nya ia akan ikut meluncur diatas es. Kris sempat bingung, ini yang mengajak Lay tapi kenapa yang paling semangat malah dirinya sendiri.

Brugh!

Kris mendongak karna suara aneh itu. Rupanya Lay terjatuh sampai tubuhnya tertelungkup. Didepan sana si brunette cantiknya itu sedang duduk diatas es dibantu anak kecil. Kris menghampiri Lay, namun dia berhenti dibelakangnya mendengar percakapan Lay dan anak kecil itu.

"Haha, terimakasih ya. Aku tersandung gundukan es itu." Lay tertawa garing karna ulahnya sendiri. Dia menunjuk gundukan kecil es dibelakang kakinya. Anak kecil itu ikutan tertawa sambil membersihkan es yang menempel di atas jaket Lay.

Sementara Kris dibelakangnya sedikit cemas. Dia tidak tahu kalau barusan Lay berbohong atau memang sungguhan terjatuh karna tergelincir. Tapi melihat Lay sebahagia sekarang ini membuat Kris mengurungkan niatnya untuk berlaku sedikit protektif. Dia tidak mau membuat Lay merasa dirinya lemah dan selalu harus diawasi. Kris ingin melihat Lay hidup selayaknya orang normal tanpa pengawasan berlebihan.

Karna meskipun Lay tidak pernah meminta, Kris bisa mengerti apa keinginannya.

"Ini, aku punya kue kering untuk.. ng..gege?" Tangan mungilnya terjulur kedepan wajah Lay. Dengan senyuman lebar Lay menerimanya. Sementara Kris dibelakang terkekeh geli mendengar nada si kecil yang terdengar ragu saat memutuskan memanggil Lay dengan sebutan 'gege' atau 'cie cie'. Lay memakai jaket dengan hoodie disekitar kepalanya, makanya anak itu tidak terlalu mengenali Lay. Terlebih suara pemuda itu memang lembut. Jadi yang bocah itu tahu makhluk dihadapannya ini adalah seorang kakak yang sangat manis.

"Lain kali harus lebih hati-hati." Kata si bocah sambil membersihkan salju terakhir diatas rambut Lay. Dia berdiri dan menoleh kebelakang, teman-temannya memanggil. "Aku pergi dulu, ya. Sampai jumpa.." jeda panjang, "..gege cantik!" untuk yang ini bocah laki-laki itu mengatakannya cukup keras sambil pergi.

"Eh?!"

Kris tertawa, Lay meliriknya sebal dan melemparinya es. Sudah biasa..Kris sudah terlalu sering melihat scene seperti ini. "Ayo gege cantik berdiri!" perintah Kris usil.

Lay mengunyah kue dimulutnya sambil berpegangan pada Kris. Dia melirik sepatu sneaker Kris yang tersimpan diatas bangku taman. Kris sudah mengganti sepatunya sementara dia masih memakai boot. "Kris, aku belum gan—KRIS!"

Yep! Kris sudah meluncur diatas es, dengan Lay yang badannya ia angkat sampai sepatu bootnya tidak menginjak apapun. Dia membawa Lay bergabung ketengah, tidak peduli Lay memekik semakin kencang tiap kali Kris meluncur mengikuti anak-anak didepannya. Begitu bahagia. Si dokter itu tertawa.

"Kris..!"

Lay mengambil sejumput rambut pirang Kris dan menariknya, Kris yang masih belum berhenti tertawa akhirnya melepaskan badan Lay disisi taman ini. Karna ada pohon besar jadinya tempat ini terkesan gelap, diatas kepala mereka terdapat bola lampu yang warnanya tidak terlalu terang. Lay sempat melongo begitu tahu kalau Kris secara tidak sengaja membawanya ke tempat yang lumayan cantik.

Karna kelelahan tertawa akhirnya Kris berhenti, tapi masih dengan isengnya dia menarik Lay dan melingkarkan tangan dipinggang ramping si brunette yang cemberut. "Sudah?"

"Hm, apanya?" Kris terkikik lagi.

"Bego..kau hampir membuatku jantungan tau!"

"Haha, biar saja.." Kris merengkuh tubuh Lay dan kembali mengangkatnya, sampai kaki Lay tidak menginjak tanah.

"Apaan sih?!"

"Kau hangat, sih. Jadinya aku betah seperti ini."

Lay menumpukan telapak tangannya di bahu Kris. Tatapan lurus dokternya ini mau tidak mau membuatnya salah tingkah. Akhirnya dia malah kembali menarik-narik rambut Kris. "Lay?"

"Ya?"

"Jangan pergi lagi ya?"

Lay tersenyum, "Pergi kemana?"

Kris menurunkan Lay dan menyentuh ujung rambut brunettenya yang basah. "Jangan membunuhku secara perlahan. Jangan lagi mengorbankan dirimu sendiri demi aku."

"Mengorbankan apanya?"

"Hey..berhenti berpura-pura tidak tahu apapun."

Kris mendorong jidat Lay pelan dengan wajah serius. Kemarin Chanyeol memberinya kabar, dia sudah tahu siapa pemeran utama dari kejadian ini. Dia memang dokter yang sudah tiga tahun digantikan posisinya oleh Kris dirumah sakit itu. Dia berhenti menjadi dokter karna tertuduh atas penjualan organ tubuh jenazah secara ilegal. Itu adalah alasan kenapa Kris menggatikan posisinya.

Tapi dendam si mantan dokter itu malah tertuju pada Kris yang tidak bersalah. Dia berasumsi kehadiran Kris yang memang jauh sebelumnya sudah sering berperan di rumah sakit itu merugikannya. Dan Chanyeol juga memberi tahu kalau pengambilan organ tubuh Lay itu bukan hanya keputusan sepihak.

Lay yang menawarkan diri.

Tadinya mereka hanya berniat menjadikan Lay umpan. Tapi Lay menyimak, jika yang mereka inginkan itu ganti rugi dari Kris maka ia bisa menggantinya. Mereka dan Lay akhirnya menyetujui, satu ginjal Lay ia ambil maka masalahnya dengan Kris selesai.

Tapi nyatanya memang mereka yang biadab, melihat kondisi Lay yang lumayan cepat pulih. Juga permintaan dengan imbalan yang menggiurkan dari luar. Mereka memanfaatkan tubuhnya. Mereka mencuri. Kris tidak pernah tahu, lambat sehari saja Chanyeol tidak berhasil, mungkin saat itu Lay sudah tidak punya jantung lagi untuknya hidup.

Mengingat itu semua rasanya Kris lagi-lagi ingin bunuh diri. Matanya memerah dan Lay menyadarinya. Pria manis itu tidak pernah bosan tersenyum untuk Kris. Lay memeluk Kris lalu mengelus-ngelus punggungnya. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana lagi, Kris.."

"Tapi—"

"Hey," Lay memotong, dia menyimpan telunjuknya disudut mata Kris, menahan air matanya yang akan turun, "..kau sadar tidak? Aku itu orang hebat. Aku bisa menjamin kalau aku tetap bisa hidup normal. Yang lalu itu. Aku melakukannya karna itu juga masalahku. Aku tidak peduli yang mereka mau itu kamu, Kris.. tapi selama aku masih bisa membantu dan mereka setuju, aku akan melakukannya."

"... ..."

"Kalau sisanya itu, karna mereka tidak berperasaan. Haha, aku banyak-banyak berterimakasih pada sahabatmu, Kris. Jadi.. jangan bahas itu lagi ya? Bagiku, Tuhan masih membiarkanku melihatmu lagi saja itu sudah cukup."

Lay melepas Kris, dia berniat untuk kembali ke tengah dan bermain-main disana. Tapi sebelum ia melangkah jauh tangan Kris kembali menariknya, membawa Lay kedalam pelukannya untuk meredam tangisannya yang keluar tanpa kendali. Lay mengacak-ngacak rambut Kris sambil tertawa lucu. Baginya, melihat Kris dalam keadaan seperti ini sangatlah manis.

Kris membawa wajah Lay mendekat, menutup jarak diantara mereka dengan sebuah ciuman yang manis. Hanya sekedar menempel tapi terasa menenangkan.

Keadaanya tetap seperti itu. Diatas salju dengan warna yang sama seperti tahun kemarin, salju yang membawa Lay pergi, juga salju yang membawa Lay kembali.

**/==**==\** FIN **/==**==\**

A/n: Ohemjih. Sebelumnya mau cerita dulu, saya baca ga dari terlalu banyak artikel. Cuma random seketemunya aja, jadi kalau aslinya sebenarnya ga bisa atau ga mungkin terjadi, ya saya minta maaf (=.=)v kalau kesannya bener-bener: "INI IMPOSIBRUL! Alias INI SANGATLAH IMPOSIBLE!" ya saya minta maaf juga XDa namanya juga cerita FF, yee XDD kalau terkesan nggak masuk akal, anggap saja ini FF fantasy :v wkwk

Akhir kata, terimakasih banyak!


End file.
